Elevated
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU [TEMP HIATUS]
1. Playing Chicken

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU (see authors note).

A/N: WOW. IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK. I apologize for disappearing for two years, I really do. It's just, I had some stuff to figure out and I did. With that being said, I will continue Darling, You'll Be Okay. And this story. This story is based off of Pearl Harbor (movie). However, since it is AU, we either have to pretend one of two things. 1) This story is set in 1940-1945, when WWII was happening, but technology has advanced a little more since then, OR that WWII didn't happen until the future when technology is advanced. Anyway, technology is advanced for the sake of the story. Also, it's going to not follow the movie, meaning no love triangle (because I don't like writing those). And what not. ENJOY.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Air Force**

Lieutenant Beca Mitchell grips onto the control wheel in her McDonnel Douglas F-15 Eagle, soaring through the skies. She turns with ease as she comes around the mountain, looking around for other planes. She flips the channel on her headset to transmit to her best friend and fellow pilot Lt. Stacey Conrad.

"All right, Stacey, let's show these city folk how we did it in Georgia." Beca focuses on the plane that's headed her direction.

"You're fucking crazy, Mitchell." Stacey says and Beca chuckles. "I'm out."

"I'm coming right at you, Conrad, so you can either hit me or we can play some chicken." Beca says, not breaking a sweat as Stacey's plane inches closer to hers.

Down on the ground, the other pilots were watching them with shock, fearing they were going to crash.

"What are they doing?" Their commanding officer Major Swanson asks.

The pilots shrug, keeping their eyes fixated on the two planes.

"Twisting my nips here, Mitchell. Which way?" Beca hears Stacey's voice

"Let's go left." Beca smirks, Stacey's plane a couple thousand feet away.

"All right, let's do it." Stacey as the noses of their planes came to be 500 feet away from each other.

Beca yanks the control wheel to the left causing the bottom of her plane to lay parallel to the bottom of Stacey's, the two only about 10 feet apart. As soon as they pass each other, Beca levels the plane out while screaming "woo" loudly.

The pilots on the ground start cheering loudly and Major Swanson's face drops.

"Look at those aces." Benji, a fellow pilot sputters out.

"What did you say?" Swanson asks, looking Benji straight in the eye.

"Nothing, sir." Benji stutters. "That's very inappropriate use of military aircraft, sir."

"That's what I thought. Send those two into my office immediately."

Stacey and Beca landed on the ground and hopped out of their planes. They were instantly greeted by the other pilots who high fived them before giving them the news that the Major wanted them in his office.

Stacey gulps loudly and watches as Beca keeps her cool. They marched into the building and entered Major Swanson's office.

They removed their hats and saluted their commanding officer before being told to stand at ease. Beca held her hat in front of her stomach as the Major started to speak.

"This ain't no crop dustin' farm, ladies. You two know better by now than to pull shit like that." Major Swanson says. "I ought to take your wings away. Explain yourselves, now."

"Sir, yes, sir. If I may, sir..." Beca speaks up, "it was my idea. I came right at Stacey and forced her to make the decision."

"Lieutenant Mitchell..." Swanson stares at her intently as the lieutenant stares straight ahead as she was taught.

"I wanted to inspire the pilots, sir. I know a lot of them fear they lack the experience to be a fighter pilot, to avoid any and all obstacles in their way, sir."

"Conrad, you're free to go." Swanson says. "Mitchell, stay in this office."

Stacey salutes Major Swanson before taking her leave out of the office.

"I should be taking your wings for this, Mitchell. But I'm not going to." Major Swanson grabs a folder on his desk and hands it to Beca. "I received a telegram, today. You've been accepted into the Eagle Squadron. Now, as your commanding officer, I am entitled to ask you rethink your proposal."

"What would you do, sir?"

"In all honesty, Beca, I would go."

 **1 Year Ago**

 _Beca was thankful that basic training was over, but now she faced an even bigger problem: one last physical to get passed or declined for combat training. Beca had spent the last year of her life fighting for her wings, they meant the world to her._

 _"I'm going to fail." Beca deadpans as her and Stacey stand patiently in line. "They're going to take my wings."_

 _"Just breathe normally, Mitchell." Stacey replies patting her back._

 _Beca's eyes wander around the hospital ward as she waits for the nurse to call the next pilot, which is her. She overhears a doctor failing another pilot and her heart sinks._

 _"Next!" She hears from behind a curtain. A soldier exits and Beca moves the curtain to the side to see the nurse. Her eyes immediately go wide at the sight in front of her. Doe eyes that were ocean blue, excellent jaw line, and a full upper lip; this nurse was gorgeous and Beca had to try and contain herself before the little friend in her skivies stood at full attention._

 _"Take this tube," the nurse says, handing Beca a breathing tube. Beca holds it up to her mouth and prays her lungs won't fail on her. "Now, when I tell you, you're going to take a deep breath in, and then exhale as forcefully as possible."_

 _The nurse looks at the monitor, waiting for it to reset to zero. She holds her pen over the paper in front of her before announcing "now"._

 _Beca inhales deeply and exhales as much as her lungs will allow her to. The nurse furrows her brow at the graph before looking up at Beca. When their eyes met, Beca's breathing hitched._

 _"Ma'am... It's not what it looks like." Beca says shakily._

 _"Private Mitchell, it looks like you have a breathing issue... I'm sorry." The nurse replies solemnly._

 _"Ma'am, please. I may have asthma and I may not be the best air breather around here, but I know what I'm here for. I came to fly, to fight, and I don't know what they tell you, but I know damn well that in that cockpit, my ability to breathe under physical pressure is not at stake." Beca explains before leaning forward toward the desk. "Please don't take my wings."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't-"_

 _"Please, ma'am... I came here to serve my country. I made it through basic training. Flying has been my whole life. Don't take that away from me." Beca hears a loud sigh before the sound of a stamp hitting her form rang through her ears. The nurse closes her folder and sends her on her way._

 _As she walks away, she hears the voice of another nurse speak. "Chloe, move to station B."_

 _When Beca opens the folder, she noticed the nurse had passed her. Beca's heart fluttered at the gesture, realizing she never had a chance to thank the nurse. She turns around but noticed that 'Chloe' had already moved to a different station._

 _Stacey gives Beca a weird look, watching her best friend look around frantically for a station._

 _"Whoa. What happened?" Stacey asks._

 _"She passed me. I need to go thank her." Beca pats Stacey on the back. "You're good, right?" Stacey nods and Beca takes off in the direction of station B. Beca breathes loudly when she realizes she had already been at this station._

 _There was soldier in line when Chloe screams "next" from behind the curtain._

 _Beca looks at the soldier. "Wait here, private." She orders and she looks up at the taller man._

 _"Yes ma'am." He stutters out and Beca walks behind the curtain._

 _"Ma'am," Beca says as she closes the curtain._

 _"Drop 'em," she says as she points towards Beca's trousers._

 _"Right..." Beca says as she leans against the table and drops her pants. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier. You have no idea what it means to me."_

 _"Yeah?" The redhead nurse says getting closer to Beca, watching as the brunette slightly trembles at the touch of her hand on her butt._

 _"Yeah. You didn't have to do that, but you did." Beca gulps. "And I just feel thankful. You won't regret this. You'll see that I'm one of the best pilots ever."_

 _"You know... They never taught us how to deal with this feeling," the nurse leans forward and whispers in Beca's ear._

 _"What feeling?" Beca questions, looking at the nurse, ocean blue eyes flooding her vision._

 _"Well, it kind of feels like this." And with that, the nurse sticks the needle in Beca's cheek. Beca winces and groans loudly at the pain._

 _"That was low." Beca mutters before lifting her pants up and rubbing the cheek. "Look, ma'am..."_

 _"Chloe." Was all the nurse says._

 _"Chloe." Beca repeats to herself. "I just wanted to thank you... Let's say... Dinner?" Beca vision starts getting blurry and Chloe watches as the brunette wobbles back and forth._

 _"No." Chloe says before watching the brunette's eyes go crooked. She pulls the chart and notices Beca had already gotten the shot. "Did you already get this shot!?"_

 _"No?" Beca questions herself. "Look, I just... I want to-" Beca falls forward and hits her nose on the prep table, falling to the ground and yelling loudly. Everyone behind the curtain hears it and comes to aid the pilot as Chloe just shakes her head at the brunette._

 _ **Later that night...**_

 _Beca walks up to the bottom of the staircase of the hospital, holding a bag. Her nose had been bandaged up, having broken it. She waits patiently as the nurses filter out, waving at Chloe as they head down the stairs. She hears Chloe say she'll meet up with them later, and grows embarrassed as the other nurse make gestures and noises towards Beca._

 _"How's your nose?" Chloe jokes as she comes up to the brunette._

 _"Looks worse than it feels... I, uh, I got some champagne... I thought we could celebrate." Beca stumbles on her words._

 _"Celebrate what?"_

 _"Well, you're like my hero. You passed me when you didn't have to. I think that deserves a drink." Beca's heart flutters when she hears Chloe agree. They sit down and Beca starts winding the cork._

 _"So what made you want to get into the Air Force?" Chloe asks._

 _"My dad. He was a pilot." Beca shrugs as she continues to wind the cork. She struggles trying to pull it out. "This damn cork." She says as it pops out and whacks her straight in the nose. "Ahh!"_

 _"Are you okay?" Chloe asks worriedly._

 _"I'm fine." Beca tries to shake it off, but fails as it starts bleeding, her eyes tearing up._

 _"You're not fine. You're bleeding. Here, lay down." Chloe gestures to her lap. Beca lays her head down and Chloe grabs some snow, putting it up to her nose. She hears Beca groan loudly in pain. "Shh, it'll stop the bleeding."_

 _"It hurts something fierce." Beca replies, looking up at Chloe. "God, you are beautiful it hurts."_

 _Chloe removes the blood covered snow away from Beca's nose. "It's your nose that hurts." She laughs._

 _"No, I think it's my heart." Beca whispers and before she knew it, Chloe was leaning down. The nurse pressed her lips to the pilot's and Beca's heart started beating faster. She felt like she did when she was flying high in the sky. If Beca believed in love at first sight, this was it._


	2. New York City

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU

 **A/N:** Wow, guys thanks for the reviews! They definitely mean a lot to me. Also, I apologize for the spelling of Stacie's name... I write all of this on my phone and it autocorrected Stacie to Stacey, so I made sure to add it to the dictionary. This chapter is going off track from the movie, just to fit the benefits of the story that I have in mind. Mainly. mostly the same, but something happens at the end you will hopefully enjoy. To answer a few questions...

 **The guest who asked about the genre of this story being set to Tragedy:** This story was set as the genre of Tragedy because to me, war is a very tragic thing. It does have hurt/comfort aspects to it, like most stories would, however, with this being set during one of the most tragic wars of the 20th century, I felt like it was very important to set the genre accordingly. As much as I hate writing character deaths, there will be some. Not mentioning who, but just be prepared for that.

 **The guest who told me not to follow the movie and kill Beca:** This won't happen! If I followed the movie, then technically Stacie would be dying (since Beca is technically Rafe, and Stacie would be Danny, and Danny dies). But since I'm omitting the love triangle, Beca won't die. It doesn't make for a good sequel, which is what I'm planning.

 **The guest who told me Chloe and Beca are moving too fast:** I'm actually being gracious, here. In the movie, Evelyn and Rafe happened in all but four months, whereas Chloe and Beca have had a year to build things. That part of the movie where they kiss is actually following the movie, the timeline of their relationship got extended because I thought four months was too short of a time.

 **To all of the other reviewers:** Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Beca sits on the train next to Stacie, looking out the window as they make their way to New York City. Beca feels a nervous feeling sinking in her gut, almost as if she wishes she wasn't on the train.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Stacie asks, trying to get the attention of the quiet pilot.

After her meeting with Major Swanson, Beca told Stacie she has been assigned to the Eagle Squadron. She didn't want her best friend to freak out knowing that volunteered herself to probably fly to impending death.

"I just... I don't know how she'll take it." Beca whispers. The Air Force was on their way to New York before they got shipped off to a new station, and luckily for Beca, the nurses will also be in New York that same night before getting shipped off as well. Beca sighs, tracing circles on the window.

She really doesn't know how Chloe will take the news. They had spent the majority of their relationship separated, both being stationed away from each other, and the one night they get to spend together before being shipped off again, Beca has to break the news that she'll be leaving for England in the morning. Beca never expected to fall in love while she was serving, but then Chloe came along, all blue eyed and savior-like, and Beca fell harder than ever. She thought back to their first kiss, on the steps of the hospital as Beca bled profusely from the nose, but it was still the most special kiss they shared. And now, the hardest part was about to come. If Beca thought saying goodbye to Chloe when they stationed states apart was hard, then this would be nearly impossible.

"You couldn't help it... They're sending to fight someone else's war." Stacie sympathizes. Beca feels a pang of guilt cover her. No, she volunteered to fight someone else's war, and that made all the difference.

"Yeah..."

 **On Another Train**  
Chloe and the other nurses were headed towards New York and Chloe could not be happier. It had been exactly four months since she last saw Beca and all she wanted to do was kiss the living hell out of her. Chloe didn't know how they did it, but she applauded herself for the last year they had stayed together. Distance was always torment on Chloe, but she knew that her lieutenant was doing what she loved. She just wished that they could be stationed together, so the moment wouldn't go away as fast. Chloe's thoughts are interrupted hearing the other nurses laugh loudly.

"Wait, Chloe!" Emily says, giggling loudly. "Tell Aubrey about that time Beca smashed her face!"

"Okay." Chloe smiles. "So, we were doing those physicals, remember?" The nurses nod. "Well, Beca had just been at the breathing station. She totally failed, but I passed her..." Chloe bites her lip at the confession. "Anyway, Aubrey came to tell me I was at the shots station next, and what do you know? In walks Beca and she's acting super cocky, so I stick her with the needle." The girls burst out in laughter. "Well, she started acting REALLY weird, and I looked at her charts and noticed she had already gotten the shot before. The effects of the second shot were too much for her and she fell over and smacked her face on the prep table. After we had left, she was at the stairs and wanted to have a drink, so I said yes. Ends up popping her broken nose with the cork. I'm trying to get the bleeding to stop, and she just looks me straight in the eye and tells me I'm beautiful. And then I kissed her."

"Aww, Chloe." They all say in unison.

"That is the sweetest thing ever." Aubrey adds.

"It's been the best year of my life." Chloe smiles, her mind instantly moving to Beca. Chloe knew their relationship wasn't a conventional one. They didn't even start dating until a couple of months after the first kiss, when they were stationed together for a brief period of time in Texas. Beca wouldn't stop being so chivalrous and caring, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from falling hard for the pilot. She was aware that their relationship was anything but normal, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

When the train arrived, Chloe and the other nurses waited on the platform for the Air Force to show up. Chloe's heart beat faster when she saw a bunch of hats over the smoke of the train.

She sees Beca lock eyes with her and come running towards her. Beca drops her bags on the ground and lifts Chloe up into the air, spinning her around in circles. The redhead leans down and kisses Beca as she lowers her to the ground. The nurses and pilots are watching in admiration as the two stare face to face, Chloe's hands holding Beca's arms.

"God, I've missed you." Chloe says, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again.

"I've missed you, too, Chloe." Beca replies, smiling widely at the nurse. She puts her hands behind her back." Pick a hand."

Chloe looks oddly at Beca before choosing her right hand. Beca pulls the hand out from behind her back to reveal a small paper crane. She hands it to Chloe and the redhead's heart warms at the gesture.

"What's in your other hand?"

"Mine." Beca replies nonchalantly.

Aubrey comes running up to the couple, "Hi, I'm Aubrey! It is so nice to meet you."

"I'm Beca." The lieutenant replies.

"I just want to say that you two are so cute. Do you by chance have any friends?"

Beca looks behind her at the pilots before gesturing towards them. "Take your pick."

Aubrey laughs and breathes out a "hi" as the pilots look at her wide eyed.

Beca chuckles and grabs Chloe's hand, leading them away from the platform towards the bar.

\

The night had gone extremely well. A lot of the pilots paired up with the nurses and went on to do their own thing, leaving Beca and Chloe alone. The two were standing outside of the hotel, waiting to go in and for the inevitable to happen. Beca's nervous and Chloe can sense it.

"They say we're heading out to Pearl Harbor." Chloe speaks up as the pair starts walking towards the doors. "Maybe you guys will be stationed there, too."

They go through the revolving doors and Beca's entire demeanor changes. "Yeah, maybe." She presses the button for the elevator and the two hop in.

"It'll be a break from this cold weather. Could you imagine it, Beca? We could go to the beach." Chloe says excitedly.

"Sounds nice," Beca replies, her head filling with images of the war happening in Europe right now, a war that she volunteered to fight in.

They make their way to the hotel room and as soon as the door closes and they kick off their shoes, Chloe's lips are on Beca's. Beca feels Chloe start to move backwards toward the bed, falling back as soon as her knees hit the edge and pulling Beca with her. Their relationship had been anything but physical with them being so far apart all the time, and Beca knew what was coming.

Chloe unbuttons Beca's uniform and pulls the jacket off of her, working on her trousers after the jacket hits the floor. Beca can feel herself growing erect at this sudden change in her girlfriend, but her mind is elsewhere.

"Chlo, wait." Beca says, stopping her abruptly from continuing. Chloe gives Beca an upset look as Beca crawls off of her and sits on the edge of the bed. "I can't..."

Chloe sits up, a hurt look dancing across her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... It's not... I want to..." Beca sighs, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I just... I don't want anything to happen that you're going to regret." Beca feels the bed shift and Chloe is sitting next to her, trying to get the brunette to look at her.

"Is this because of your..." Chloe gestures towards Beca's crotch. "Because if it is, I told you time and time again, I accept you for you."

"It's not that."

"Then what could it possibly be?"

"I'm going away." Beca manages to get out.

"Beca, we're all going away."

"No... Chlo, I'm headed to the war, tomorrow... To help the Royal Air Force fight the Germans." Beca barely looks and sees Chloe's face turn from sad to shocked. "They've created an outfit for American soldiers called the Eagle Squadron."

"How can they do that? How can they order you to go fight someone else's war!?" Chloe exclaims, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"They didn't order me..." Beca says standing up and buttoning up her trousers. She knew that by this point, sex was definitely out of the question and she didn't know how Chloe was going to react to what she was about to say. "I volunteered."

Chloe's speechless and she sits on the bed staring at Beca who is biting her lip, looking at the ground. Chloe was trying to fathom why Beca would even volunteer to go fight someone else's war.

"But I passed you." Chloe says in disbelief, "I let you through... And now you're volunteering for the most dangerous place that you could be?"

"It's not your responsibility, Chlo. Flying is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. Everything in my life has led me up to this point... Meeting you." Beca kicks her feet on the ground, shoving her hands in her pockets and waiting for the nurse to reply.

Chloe is sobbing by this point and Beca hasn't moved from where she was standing.

Beca looks up at Chloe who looks inconsolable, slowly walking towards the bed. She kneels down and grabs her girlfriend's hands.  
"This is why I can't do this. Tonight has been one of the most incredible nights in my life." Beca gets up and sits next to Chloe on the bed, wrapping her arm around the redhead's shoulder. "I don't want to ruin it."

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe curses, trying to get herself to stop crying. "You couldn't ruin it. If I had one day left to live, I would want to spend it with you."

"See, that's what I want to come home to, what I have to look forward to and dream about while I'm gone." Beca sighs, unwrapping her arm. The redhead stays silent and Beca takes that as her cue to leave. "I will come back..."

As she tries to get up off of the bed, she feels a tug on her undershirt. "Don't... Can we just have one last night, Beca? I promise, I won't hold anything against you and I won't regret this."

"Okay, but only if you promise not to come see me off, tomorrow. Saying goodbye to you is already hard enough..."

"Okay." Was all Chloe had to say before she felt Beca's fingertips dance across her cheek. Chloe leans forward and captures the lips of the pilot, pushing her back onto the bed.

Beca inhales sharply as she once again feels Chloe's hands work on the button of her trousers. Once unbuttoned, Chloe starts to pull them down towards Beca's knees, and Beca kicks them off leaving her in nothing but her white undershirt and boxers.

Chloe removes her own jacket and dress. Beca stares wide eyed at the beautiful nurse in front of her and wonders how she got so lucky. An instant feeling of guilt washes over her when she thinks back to five minutes ago when Chloe was crying. Chloe lays down on her back, allowing Beca to roll on top of her. Beca leans down and kisses Chloe, letting her tongue slip into the redhead's mouth. Chloe let's out a small moan that turns Beca on even more and she has to stop herself from getting too hot too fast.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca reassures while tracing the skin on Chloe's chest. The redhead nods, hooking her hand around Beca's neck and pulling her down to reunite their lips.

Beca can feel Chloe's hand outlining the waistband of her boxers and she braces herself for what's to come. The two had never made love, and Beca was hoping that it wouldn't completely ruin things if and when she came home. Chloe can sense Beca's hesitation and pulls away, looking up at Beca's dark eyes.

"It's okay, Beca. I told you, I won't regret this, I promise." Chloe whispers and that was all Beca needed to hear before connecting their lips and hooking her fingers into the waistband of Chloe's underwear, giving them a slight tug. They slide down Chloe's toned, pale legs and Beca's breathing hitches at the beautiful sight in front of her. She pulls her shirt off, throwing it across the room and starts to shimmy her boxers down towards her knees, allowing her member to spring free from its confinement.

Beca spreads Chloe's leg and settles between them before leaning down to kiss the redhead. Chloe's tongue slides past Beca's lower lip as she bucks her hips upward, her center grazing against Beca. Beca moans at the new sensation, having never gotten this far with anyone. Beca moves her hand between the two of them and lines the head of her member up with Chloe's glistening center. Their lips never leaving each other, Beca slowly pushes in until she's completely enveloped in Chloe. Chloe gasps in both pleasure and pain, thankful Beca stopped to give her time to readjust.

Beca's thrusts start slowly, and she revels in the feeling of Chloe around her as her pace quickens slightly. Chloe's hands find Beca's back, nails lightly digging into her skin. Beca pulls away and looks at Chloe's ocean blue eyes, the redhead unraveling beneath her.

"I love you." Beca manages to get out between grunts and thrusts, not realizing the words had left her lips.

Chloe catches it, but doesn't say anything because right now, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She throws her head back when Beca hits just the right spot. "Oh god."

Beca's pace becomes steady and she buries her face in the crook of Chloe's neck, nipping at the skin, and leaving love bites. Beca can feel Chloe's wall tightening around her, and she doesn't know how much longer she can take it.

Chloe cries out as her orgasm hits her in multiple waves, sending Beca over the edge. Beca pumps a few more times before she buries herself in Chloe and comes undone. An exasperated breath leaves Beca's lips and she falls on top of Chloe, trying to control her breathing. Chloe tangles her fingers in Beca's hair, stroking the long brown locks as she thankfully hears Beca's breathing even out.

Beca lifts her head up, slipping out of Chloe before curling up to her side.

"That was..." Chloe breathes out, "Wow."

Beca chuckles and presses a light kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Yeah."

Beca lays her head back down, watching sleep take over Chloe's eyes. Once she was sure that the beautiful redhead was asleep, Beca slips out of the bed, gathering her things.

"I love you, Chlo." She whispers before leaving the room, her heart heavy. _This is it,_ she thinks _, this is goodbye._

\

The next morning, Beca was standing in the train station with Stacie. Her best friend had come to see her off, but Beca is focused on anything but that.

"Why are you looking for her?" Stacie questions. "You were the one who told her not to come."

"I'm just making sure she keeps her promise." Beca sighs as she drops her bags on the ground. "I figured if she shows up, it means she loves me." Beca continues looking around before turning her attention back to her best friend. "Look, if something happens to me out there, I want you to be the one to tell her."

"Yeah, well you just make sure you come back for the both of us, okay?" Stacie raises her eyebrow at the shorter pilot and Beca nods.

"I love you, Stacie." Beca moves forwards and hugs her best friend.

A railway employee yells, "All aboard, Train 57!"

"I got to go." Beca lets go of Stacie and grabs her bag, nodding in her direction before heading to the platform and entering the train. She sits in her booth and removes her hat, placing it in her lap. She looks out the window as she hears the train start.

She's watching all of the people say goodbye to their loved ones as the train slowly pulls forward and she sighs. Just then, a glimpse of red hair flashes and Beca's eyes grow wide. She starts pounding on the window, trying to get Chloe's attention, but the whistle of the train is too loud.

"Chloe!" Beca screams but the train is too loud for her voice to be heard. "Chloe! No, wait!" Beca goes to get up and and bolt for the door of the train when the pace accelerates. "CHLO! Chloe!" Beca sits down defeated as she watches the redhead look around in despair at not seeing her.

Beca sighs loudly, looking out the window as Chloe disappears. She feels eyes on her and looks over to see a man look up from his newspaper, giving Beca an annoyed look.

Beca smiles and gestures towards the window. "She loves me." She says in a cocky tone before letting out a soft laugh and getting comfortable for the long journey ahead of her, but at least she knew now that Chloe loved her, and she was willing to fight for everything to make her way back to her.

* * *

 **Broke away from the storyline of Pearl Harbor and they definitely slept together instead of Beca just leaving and being like "BYE!", but for good reasoning. You'll find out in further chapters. Sorry, I'm not great at writing smut, but then again, this wasn't meant to be like most G!P smut that I have seen. This was supposed to be very personal and intimate; slow, even. First times are always awkward and weird, to me at least.**

Until next time!


	3. Pearl Harbor to London

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU (see authors note).  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pearl Harbor or Pitch Perfect, nor do I take full credit for any of the similarities/dialogue used. **All mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N:** Okay… A LOT happens in this chapter. We're pretty much just going to skip right to the point, Originally, this was going to be put into two separate chapters, but the anticipation would probably just kill you, so I don't want to do that. This chapter will have major time jumps, so I have added dates to this chapter, and future chapters so you can follow a timeline. The next chapter is in the works. You're going to hate me after this chapter, but PLEASE do not worry. It is all part of the story and things will get better and interesting. This chapter will mainly follow the movie, except for a line of dialogue that was said towards the end of movie… Well, it's going in this chapter to benefit the changes. Enjoy. Please don't hate me. PLEASE.

* * *

 **London, England;** **March 27, 1941**

Beca arrives at the Royal Air Force base, thanking God she finally made it after four days of traveling. The sky was hiding behind dark gray clouds, casting a somber scenery over the base. Many soldiers were sitting on the cold benches outside, sharing pints and stories of the day's work.

Beca walks through the grass covered base, making her way towards headquarters. She sighs loudly as she takes in everything she's seeing. Pilots with their faces covered in soot and dirt, the torments of war circling their eyes and mouths. Planes with chunks of their wings missing and shot out windows.

Beca thinks of Chloe and wonders how Pearl Harbor looks. She bets it's a lot better of a view than the one she was in front of. Beca's thoughts are shaken when she is greeted by who she assumes in the commanding officer.

"Lieutenant Beca Mitchell?" His eyebrow raised waiting for Beca to reply, raising his hand to salute the pilot.

Beca salutes the man. "Sir, yes, sir."

"At ease, soldier." The man watches Beca loosens up and stands at ease. "My name is Colonel Allen. Welcome to the Eagle Squadron." He points to the pilots and airplanes before turning his attention back to Beca.

"Thank you, sir." Beca replies, eyes skimming the base once again.

Another pilot comes running up to the two, saluting Colonel Allen before standing at attention. "Sir, we have the damage report from today. Lieutenants Smith and Thompson were shot down today. They have not reported back."

Beca cringes at the news, knowing that this could be her fate.

"Thank you, Private. That's twelve we lost all week. These Germans won't let up." Colonel Allen presses his lips together before dismissing the pilot. "Don't let this discourage you, Mitchell. We heard you were the best."

"That's very nice of them to say, sir." Beca's voice growing softer. "I'm humbled."

"As you should be. Let's go get you situated." Colonel Allen says as they start to walk through the base. "Those up there are the alarms. If we suspect the Germans of an air raid, this alarm will sound and you will need to be up and ready, in your plan immediately."

"Yes, sir." Beca says as the continue making their way around the base. "Sir, when will I be able to fly?"

"You shouldn't be so anxious to die, Mitchell."

"Not anxious to die, sir. Just anxious to matter."

"Very well, then. And this..." He says as the approach a plane, "this is your plane. Lieutenant Adams made it all the way back here and shut off his engine before passing, God bless his soul."

Beca gulps as she looks at the Hawker Hurricane in front of her, reality slowly starting to settle in. The window had been shot out, blood covering the inside of the cockpit. She approaches the plane, letting her fingers slide against the metal, before ascending up the ladder. She breathes heavily as the cockpit came into sight right in front of her. She takes in the image of a pilot getting shot through the windows and she feels the blood drain from her face.

"Our mechanic will be fixing it, today. You'll be flying by tomorrow." Colonel Allen says as she walks up to Beca. "Don't worry, Lieutenant... It'll be okay."

 **Pearl Harbor; Oahu, Hawaii: March 27, 1941**

Chloe sits on the deck of the ship that was slowly entering Pearl Harbor. She looks out at the harbor just as the sun was setting and her breath hitches at the sight. To say Pearl Harbor was pretty was an understatement. The island and the ocean were exquisite and downright breathtaking. Chloe wishes Beca was here to see it, especially because she was right when she said that Beca's unit could ship there.

She looks back at her fellow nurse, Emily, who taken an interest in one of the pilots Beca flew with, Benji. She's trying to stay optimistic, but life without Beca was already hard enough, now she's overseas fighting in the war and Chloe couldn't catch the ground coming up from under her.

She hears the girls talking about the battleships as the pass through the harbor, figuring out how many soldiers were on them that they had to choose from, but Chloe's mind was set on one; the pilot who had stolen her heart and then left to go fly.

Chloe only hopes Beca will come back because she doesn't know how she'd handle life without the brunette. Distance has kept them apart long enough, and now it's even more nerve wrecking with Beca actually in the war.

As the ships docks in the harbor and the nurses and pilots file out, Chloe stays put, looking out at all of the battleships. She was amazed by how many men and women had become a part of the Navy and prepared they seemed for the inevitable war that she was hoping the U.S. would stay out of. Her mind instantly flashes to Beca, wondering if her pilot had seen action. She wondered how the war was weighing in on her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Stacie coming up to her.

"Hey..." Stacie says slowly. "The nurses are headed to the hospital to get situated... You should probably go with them."

Chloe nods and faces Beca's best friend. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Beca."

"You and me, both. She'll come back. Beca is one hell of a fighter." Stacie tries to sympathize. Chloe presses her lips together and nods again, hoping Stacie was right.

Chloe and Stacie disembark the ship, saying their goodbyes as they go in separate directions. Chloe starts walking with the other nurses but her mind is anywhere but here. She looks out at the sunset as she continues walking towards the hospital, wishing that Beca was there holding her hand. She wished that Beca could see the harbor the way that she did. She imagined England was cold and dark, nothing like the paradise that she was in. She only hoped that she could enjoy the scenery until Beca came home.

 **Eagle Squadron Base** **; April 12, 1941**

Beca sits at the bench, sipping from the pint that she had gotten after a day of flying. The Germans sent fighters out, today, and Beca's mind goes back to the cockpit of her plan, the first time she's ever seen action up close. She looks down at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, trying to write out a letter to Chloe. She didn't really know what to say, because she now wished that she had never gone. She wished that she had just gotten off the train and left, but she didn't really know that if flying for an English outfit for American pilots would consider her AWOL, and that was something she couldn't risk, even if she wanted to. She never expected for the war to be this extreme. Colonel Allen was right when he said that the Germans wouldn't let up.

Beca taps the pen against the paper, and starts writing out words that she hopes will make sense.

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _It's been two weeks since I left New York City, and you. It's a lot different out here, nothing like I had expected. It's cold and dark, so cold it digs into your bones. There's only one place I can go to find warmth, and that is to think of you. God, I wish that I was back there with you. We're fighting like hell here, and making friends is harder than ever. Yesterday, I had a pint with another pilot... Today, he was shot down and never returned. It just goes to show you what a treachery this war is. Colonel Allen told me today that if all Americans were like me, that he'd feel sorry for anyone who tried to start a war with us. I didn't know how to take it, but I thanked him. I hope Pearl Harbor is treating you well and that you never have to see the things I've seen here. Until I see you, again..._

 _With all my love,_

 _Beca_

 **Pearl Harbor; Oahu, Hawaii: April 19, 1941**

It had been two weeks since Beca had been gone, and Chloe was trying to deal with the fact that it could take months for the brunette to return. On top of the sinking feeling in her chest that Beca wasn't going to return in one piece, Chloe had been outrageously sick.

One night, Stacie and she were at the beach talking about Beca, and sharing their memories of the pilot when Chloe felt the sudden urge to empty her stomach. She left the beach and ended up in the bathroom at the house she shared with the other nurses for a good 20 minutes. She hoped it was just a stomach bug going around, but most of those don't last that long.

Chloe lay in bed, reading the newspaper, nothing exciting popping out at her. She sighs and wonders how Beca is doing. Not that she didn't think of the brunette, she did constantly, but she wondered how Beca looked, how she felt.

She looks at the clock and realizes it's already 19:00, knowing she should probably turn in soon because she hasn't been feeling well. There was a knock on the front door and Chloe groans, getting up from her bed to go answer it. The other nurses were at the hospital, so Chloe was the only one home.

She opens the screen door and is greeted with the postman. She smiles weakly as he hands her the mail and taking his leave. She shuffles through the envelopes, looking to see if there was anything important for her or the other nurses.

Chloe stumbles across an envelope with her name written neatly on it. She throws the other mail on the end table and walks back to her room. The letter was sent from the Royal Air Force base and Chloe hoped that there wasn't bad news in there. She carefully opens the letter and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal Beca's handwriting.

She sighs as relief washes over her that Beca is still alive. She reads the letter, tears filling her eyes as she makes note of every detail of her handwriting.

Beca's handwriting had once been eloquent and flowed ever so perfectly, and now it was shaky and warped. Chloe felt her heart break as she reads every detail about how Beca felt in England. She wanted her brunette back, now, more than anything in the world. But the reality slowly sunk in when she realizes that won't be the case. Beca was stuck there, and there was nothing the two of them could do.

Chloe gently lays the letter down on her nightstand before laying back in bed and allowing her hands to fall over her aching stomach. She lets out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. The breath being so exasperated that it caused Chloe to feel the nausea settle in her stomach. She instantly gets up and runs towards the bathroom, emptying the contents in her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She sits down next to it, sweat dripping down her face.

She weakly gets up, grasping onto the counter to give herself some leverage, flushing the toilet and exiting the bathroom. She grabs her keys and starts the short walk to the hospital. Her stomach was killing her and she needed to find out what was wrong.

 _Two Hours Later_  
Chloe sat on the hospital examination table with her head in her hands. The test results for her stomach issue had come back, and Chloe was in pieces.

"Are you sure?" She asks the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Lt. Beale... But yes, we're positive."

 **Eagle Squadron Base; May 10, 1941**

Beca sat at the same bench she had taken post at every single day since her arrival two months ago. The war's effects sinking into her bones, circling her eyes, and taking a toll on her wellbeing. Beca lifts her glass of beer up to her lips, letting the carbonated libation make its way down her throat. She doesn't want to be here anymore, but she knows it's impossible to leave. Not when she's made it this far.

A pilot approaches her, gently tapping on her shoulder causing her to jump and flail wildly. Ever since her plane took a small hit from a German fighter plane, Beca's been on edge. The pilot apologizes for startling the short brunette and hands her a letter.

Beca smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. Chloe had written her back, and Beca didn't hesitate to rip open the envelope to read the enclosed letter.

 _My dearest Beca,_

 _I'm sorry that it took me so long to write back to you, just know that you have never left my mind. I wish you were here with me as well. I miss you so much and it feels so strange to be half a world away from you. Every night, I watch the sunset and soak up every last ray of its warmth, and send it from my heart to yours. I love you, Lieutenant Rebeca Mitchell. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't wait to see you, again._

 _Love always,_

 _Chloe_

Beca's heart warms up at the letter, disregarding the fact that it was relatively short. Beca didn't mind, she was just happy to hear from Chloe again. She starts to write out a new letter when Colonel Allen approaches her.

"Family?" He says abruptly, causing Beca to look up.

"Girl, sir." Beca replies. "The girl."

Colonel Allen hands Beca another letter, which she looks oddly at. "That was hidden in my post, don't know why. Good luck with your girl."

Beca nods at Colonel Allen's direction before returning her attention to the new letter she had received. It was from Stacie and Beca smiles once more. She opens the letter and starts to read it.

 _Beca,_

 _Get your ass back home, now. Seriously, Chloe is a wreck without you. I assume it takes forever for the post to get there, so she's always freaking out when you don't send her a letter. Listen, Beca there's something I need to tell you, but I'm not supposed to..._

Beca's eyes immediately shoot up as she hears the air raid alarm sound. She hops out of her seat and starts running to her airplane, leaving the remainder of Stacie's note unread.

 _Beca... You're going to be a mother. You're going to be a mom! So, please make sure you come home._

 _Love,_

 _Lt. Stacie Conrad_

Beca hops into her plane and turns the engine over. She adjusts her helmet and headset, changing the frequency to reach the channel of the other pilots. She can hear them frantically yelling about the mission as the planes take off one by one.

Beca keeps her eyes wide open as they approach the Atlantic Ocean. She hated flying over the ocean because if you were shot down, there's no recovery from that, but that's where the Germans were and she had to suck it up.

"All right, let's do this, guys. Blue squadron, take the fighters. Red squadron, take the bombers." Beca says calmly into her headset.

"Copy that Red One." Another pilot chimes in.

Beca watches as the Blue Squadron hooks a left, heading for a storm of fighters.

"Red squadron, elevate. Let's get those bombers under us and give them a taste of their own medicine!" Beca screams as she lifts the control stick up to elevate her plane. The Red Squadron soars above the German bombers.

"Bombers under us, Red One."

"All right, Red Two. Follow my lead, high side. Take out that lead bomber." Beca says as she pushes the control stick down, nose diving her plane at the German bomber. She pulls the trigger and the plane deploys bullets at the plane below her. As soon as she passes it, she hooks right and flips her plane around. "Let's hit it again!"

Beca soars around and pulls the trigger. Bullets fly once again at the German bomber, taking a chunk out of the wing. Beca watches as Red Two comes barreling around, shooting the bomber and taking out an engine.

"Woo! Good shootin', Red Two!" Beca yells. "I got two M.E.'s dead ahead. I'm going for them." Beca pushes the throttle forward, speeding up to the Germans. She's right on their tail and she knows she's got this in the bag. She holds down the trigger, watching as her bullets hit one of the plane's engines. "Got one!"

She chases the other plane, letting off of her throttle as the plane in front of her tries to barrel roll and lose her. She locks on to the second plane, shooting it down instantly. "Woo! I got the other one!"

"Red One, you got fighters on your 6!" Red Two yells and Beca looks behind her. She nose dives and tries to outrun the fighters whose bullets are flying past her. One bullet enters the cockpit, causing an oil leak.

"I got an oil leak!" Beca screams as she pulls the goggles down, trying to gain her vision back. "Shit, I can't see a damn thing."

"Beca, fall out! They're right on your tail!" Red Two screams frantically.

Beca tries to avoid the four fighter planes behind her, but she can't see through the oil that's spurting out of her control panel. She goes to release her canopy, but it's stuck.

"I can't bail, my canopy's stuck!" Beca screams, grabbing the gun equipped in her plane, shooting out the window to the cockpit. She tries to break through the window to evacuate the plane, but it won't open. Beca's breathing gets frantic when all of the sudden, a bullet hits the wing of her plane, causing the plane to start losing altitude.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Beca screams as her plane starts barreling towards the ocean. "Mayday! Mayday!"

Beca pulls up on the control stick, but the plane won't let up as it continues its nose dive. Beca holds her breath, knowing there's no way out of this. She closes her eyes and pictures Chloe. Her heart breaks, knowing she wouldn't be returning home to her nurse. She thinks back to every moment that they spent together, every touch and loving glance. Beca knows this is the end, and she silently apologizes to Chloe for not keeping her promise.

"Oh, my God." Beca says under her breath, shutting her eyes tightly and bracing herself as her plane crashed into the ocean, causing a huge wave to engulf the body of the plane. Water fills the cockpit as the plane starts sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

 **Okay, I have to say that I am shocked. I looked up planes used in WWII, and pulled the Hawker Hurricane out of a list of planes used by the UK. I had NO IDEA that they were the planes the Eagle Squadron actually used. There's even a picture of them with the first order of the ES in March of 1941. I wrote this entire chapter before even researching that, so I'm glad the timeline and planes I chose were correct.**

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Don't hate me. Leave reviews! I enjoy reading them


	4. The News

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU (see authors note).  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pearl Harbor or Pitch Perfect, nor do I take full credit for any of the similarities/dialogue used. **All mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N:** Just a filler. Will post the next chapter either later today, or tomorrow. Depends on when I finish it. The next one is going to be loooong. A lot of shit happens, like a lot. And I have way more time to write now, since I got dumped the other day. *laughs* **Also, the new chapter for Darling, You'll Be Okay is also in the works, so if you read that, you have that to look forward to as well!** Enjoy, guys! Thank you for all of the support and reviews.

 **Pearl Harbor; Oahu, Hawaii. May 12, 1941**

Chloe was sitting in the hospital ward, stitching up a Naval officer who had been in a fight with another. The reality that Chloe was pregnant had moved to the back of her mind, trying to keep it filled with thoughts of Beca and her return. When she originally got the news from the doctor, she was shocked to say the least. She never expected it to happen, not fully understanding Beca's condition, but embracing it all at the same time. Chloe sighs loudly, and focuses her attention back to her patient.

"How did you get this laceration?" Chloe asks as she pulls the stitches through the Naval officer's head.

"I was in a fight, ma'am." The man, Petty Officer Miller replies. "Other guy looks worse."

"Did you win?" Chloe finishes the stitches, adding a small dressing to his forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And what do you get for winning?"

"Respect." He replies.

Chloe's heart breaks at this confession, noticing how differently the military had treated African American soldiers.

"Why do you have to fight with your fists to gain respect?" Chloe wonders, but she knows the answer is very clear. They start to walk out of the hospital and he turns to face Chloe and answer her question.

"I left my mom back home, ma'am. I wanted to make something out of myself, be a man..." Miller starts out, "joined the navy, and they made me a cook." He scoffs. "Not even that. I clean up after sailors eat. Two years in the service and they never even let me fire a weapon."

"Let's hope you never have to." Chloe sympathizes.

"Yes, ma'am." Miller replies, putting his hat on.

"Well, you take care of yourself, Petty Officer Miller."

"You as well." He turns to leave and Chloe is seeing him off when an air force car drives up. Chloe holds her hand up to block the sun out, wondering what they were doing here. She holds her breath, hoping Beca is behind the tinted windows. But when Lt. Stacie Conrad steps out of the car, her head down and a somber look on her face, Chloe fears for the worst. She puts her hand over her mouth when Stacie shakes her head softly, tears filling her eyes.

Stacie walks slowly towards Chloe, no words spoken, engulfing the nurse in a hug. "I'm so sorry." Stacie pulls Chloe closer as she hears the nurse start sobbing uncontrollably.

Beca was gone. Beca was really gone, and Chloe could feel her heart shatter over and over again. She feels Stacie's embrace loosen, hearing the pilot repeat "it's okay", but Chloe knew it wasn't. She got lost in her thoughts of the reality she was now faced with. She was pregnant with Beca's child, and Beca was dead and never coming back.

Chloe thought of the last time she saw Beca, the night that all of this happened. Chloe stood in front of Stacie in shambles, and the pilot let her cry on her shoulder. The two didn't need to say anything, because Chloe could feel everything in the look that Stacie gave her.

How was she going to do this without Beca? How was she going to raise their child without the brunette by her side? How was she going to move on when her heart felt like it would never be repaired? Chloe grows numb, slumping against Stacie who was trying to keep her composure.

"You need to sit down." Stacie suggests, knowing that Chloe should not be standing while so emotionally distraught and pregnant. Chloe nods and Stacie leads Chloe over to a bench. "You know, she taught me how to fly."

Chloe knows Stacie's just trying to get her mind back to a better place, in better thoughts of Beca, but it was hard.

"I always knew that no matter what kind of trouble I got myself into... That I'd never be alone in it. Beca would always be there with me. She pushed me to be this great pilot, better, faster..." Stacie's voice cracks as her memory floods with instances of her and Beca as kids.

"She always told me you were a great flier..." Chloe says softly. "It was the same night that she told me she'd volunteered to go to the war."

Stacie lifts her head up and her eyes widen. "Volunteered? She told me she was assigned..." Chloe's eyes look somberly into Stacie's, watching as the pilot turns her head away. Stacie gently laughs, before tears filled her eyes. "She was always trying to protect me."

Stacie lifts her arms, looking at the uniform she was in before continuing, "But I look at myself in this uniform, and I still can't catch glimpses of who I am. I look like a hero... I look like a hero, but I don't feel like one. But Beca... She always looked the part, didn't she?"

Chloe nods, wiping away the tears from her eyes and inhaling sharply. "She couldn't wait to be one... God, I miss her. I don't know how I'm going to do this without her." Chloe motions towards her stomach.

"You'll figure it out, Chloe. In the meantime, I'll be like Aunt Stacie or something. I don't know, I could probably get Aubrey in on it, too. I know it won't be the same as Beca, but we're willing to help." Stacie shrugs, knowing very well that her and Aubrey, a nurse she was seeing in Chloe's division, couldn't do half of what Beca would have done, but she wanted the offer to be on the table.

Chloe sends a small smile Stacie's way. "I think Beca would have liked that."

 **May 15, 1941**

Chloe and Stacie stood at the Air Force base, gathered in a circle of pilots and nurses. They were here to have a memorial service for Beca since the RAF said they could not locate her body to be put to rest.

"Today, we are here to celebrate the life of our fallen pilot, Lieutenant Rebeca Leigh Mitchell, of the United States Air Force." Major Jesse Swanson announces. "Beca was a good friend of mine, and one hell of a fighter. She never let anything get her down or get in her way. She fought for our country voluntarily, knowing the risks she took. She was one of the best pilots I've ever seen in my career. Lieutenant Mitchell, you will be missed. Lieutenant Conrad?"

Stacie nods and steps forward, removing her hat. "Beca was one of my best friends, ever since we were little. For as long as I remember, she wanted to be a pilot. She had me make her makeshift wings once, claiming she could fly. So, I did. Beca took a fall off the barn roof. She didn't let that get her spirits down any. Next day she was up there, broken leg and all, telling me to make adjustments to those wings." Stacie laughs lightly before continuing. "She was always so graceful when she was clumsy, definitely not the best on her feet. But she could fly a plane like it was the easiest thing in the world. I miss her so much, and I know she's watching over all of us. To Beca!"

"To Beca!" Everyone replies loudly, lifting their fists to the sky as the soldiers start firing rounds into an open field, honoring the fallen soldier.

Everyone stared blankly at the makeshift memorial, but Chloe was burning a hole through it, especially at the words it said.

 _ **In Memory Of  
**_ _ **Lieutenant Rebeca "Beca" Leigh Mitchell  
**_ _ **October 25, 1919 - May 12, 1941  
**_ _ **Eagle Squadron No. 71 Pilot  
**_ _ **United States Air Force Pilot  
**_ _ **Loving daughter, friend, and mother**_

Chloe's heart shatters at the last word, knowing that Beca never had her chance to actually be a mother. She knew in her heart that Beca would have been the best mother out there, but she dies a bit inside every time she realizes that Beca was taken too soon.

She knew that Stacie had that engraved, and while it hurt, Chloe was happy with the decision to add it to the plaque.

Everyone falls out, leaving Chloe by herself. Stacie and Aubrey stand out in the distance waiting for the redhead to say her final words.

"I'm so sorry, Beca." Chloe chokes up. "From this life to the next, I will always love you. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, or tell you the news..."

Chloe sets the test results from her blood draw that indicated that she was pregnant on the ground in front of the memorial. "You would have been a great mother, Beca. I have no doubt about it. I love you, Mitchell..."


	5. Alive

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU (see authors note).  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pearl Harbor or Pitch Perfect, nor do I take full credit for any of the similarities/dialogue used. **All mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N:** SOOOO.. I'm sorry that it took an extra day to post this. I kept deciding how I want this story to go because in like a few chapters, it will be the end of the movie (and I have to keep the story line going). With that being said, I said a lot was going to happen, but not as much as I had originally planned will. Next chapter is the bombing of Pearl Harbor and my first character death, so please brace yourselves for that.

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor; Oahu, Hawaii. October 25, 1941**

The months had passed slowly, and Chloe could feel the time drag on. The once flat stomach had turned into a very noticeable baby bump with only two more months left before the baby's due date. Every night, she would talk to her child, telling him stories of Beca. She had found out a few weeks ago that she was having a boy, and she couldn't have been happier. Beca always mentioned wanting a son, it was one of the things that the brunette couldn't stop talking about when they wrote each other letters from states apart. But now, Beca was gone and never returning. Moving on from Beca has been the hardest part, and Chloe knows she'll probably never be over the pilot, especially not with the constant reminder of their last night together. The last five months had been torture, and with her due date edging closer, Chloe was growing more anxious and depressed. Chloe knew that she could give their son the best life she could, but she also knows how straining and stressful it's going to be to have a constant reminder of Beca around, let alone take care of him by herself. She was just thankful that Stacie and Aubrey had offered their help.

Chloe was currently sitting in the hospital ward, finishing up patients' paperwork from the day. The night had already turned cold and windy, and Chloe looked out at the eerie sight, feeling goosebumps trail up her arms. She glances at the clock noticing she has an hour before she has to meet Stacie and Aubrey to honor Beca's birthday. _Beca would have been 22_ , today, she thinks as works. Chloe sighs loudly, gathering her things and filing the paperwork. She makes a quick check around the mostly vacant ward before she decides to call it a night.

Chloe throws her jacket on and starts to make her way out of the hospital, looking down at the steps that led her to the sidewalk. As she nears the bottom, she sees the boots of an Air Force pilot and looks up. Chloe gasps loudly as she stares into the face of the pilot, wondering if she was dreaming.

Beca was standing in front of her, hands in front of her stomach. Chloe doesn't say anything as she moves closer to the brunette, lifting her arm up to brush her fingertips against Beca's cheek, half expecting nothing to really be there. But when her skin hits Beca's cheek, questions are swarming through her cheek.

"I told you I'd come back." Beca's voice laced through Chloe's ear, entangling her thoughts. Beca pulls Chloe closer to her, engulfing the nurse in a loving hug. Chloe still hasn't spoken, the shock still washing through her. "Come here." Beca lets go and moves to a bench in front of the hospital.

"But you..." Chloe starts as the two sit down. "You're real."

"Yeah."

"I wished for this everyday." Chloe says looking down.

"I know. Me, too. Every second of everyday. This was the first I could get word out." Beca says, grabbing Chloe's hands.

"I thought you were dead. They said you got shot down at sea." Chloe starts to sob.

"Yeah, I was. I was in the ocean... It was so cold. I missed you so much." Beca explains. "After I was shot down, I broke through my cockpit, half alive floating on the broken wing. I was picked up by a French fishing boat. They had me occupied there and I couldn't tell anyone. I just... I needed to see you. I'm fine, now, okay?" Chloe just nods, not knowing what to say. "I love you so much."

Chloe's sobs become more aggressive and Beca's is taken aback by it. "Chlo, hey... Hey, I'm here now. And I promise I won't leave you ever again. It's okay."

"Beca, you died!" Chloe exclaims loudly, gasping for air as the words left her mouth. "And so did I."

"It's fine, though. I'm here. Chloe, I'm here and we're going to be okay." Beca reassures, but when the nurse stays silent, Beca doesn't grasp what's about to come next. "I mean... We are okay, right?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I don't know what's going on anymore, Beca."

Beca looks at Chloe's ocean blue eyes, glistening with every tear. She sighs loudly before taking a full look at Chloe, realizing that something was different; her stomach.

Beca stands up, shock covering her face as she steps backwards.

"You're..." Beca stops, trying to wrap her mind at the view, berating herself for not noticing it sooner. "How could you?" Beca starts to turn and walk away, shock and anger filling her gut.

"Beca, it's not what you think!" Chloe exclaims, standing up and grabbing Beca's arm, only to have the brunette aggressively tug her arm back. Beca's mouth stood agape as she tries to find the words to say, but thinks it's just better to leave. She goes to walk away when Chloe shouts out, "It's not someone else's... Beca, it's yours!"

Beca stops as the words hit her ears and turns around, trying to fathom how it could possibly be hers. "That's impossible." Beca refutes, believing that even with her condition, she couldn't be fertile.

"It's yours, Beca. I swear." Chloe manages to get out through the sobs that started up once again. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I..." Beca pauses as she hears distant voices getting closer around the corner. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to keep him from you." Chloe spits out.

"Him?" Beca questions in a shocked tone. Her eyes start to water up and Beca's trying to keep her composure.

"I found out a few weeks ago. When I found out I was pregnant... I was going to tell you, I swear. But I wanted you to focus on staying alive and not me." Chloe sighs, hands touching her own stomach. "I didn't want the thoughts of you being a mother cloud your mind and ruin your judgement when you were fighting a war. I'm sorry, Beca, I am so sorry. But please understand why I did this."

"I do. No, I get it." Beca furrows her brow as her demeanor changes completely. She feels her heart warm at Chloe's sincerity, and prayed that things would go back to the way they were before they left. She sits down next to Chloe and sighs loudly, before looking the redhead dead in the eyes. "Chloe, it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, okay? I want you and I want this..." Beca places her hand over Chloe's baby bump, "more than anything in this world. Please, tell me we're okay..."

The voices from around the corner once again get louder and Beca turns around to see Stacie and who she makes out to be the nurse Aubrey, that she met in New York, round the corner.

"Beca?" Stacie stops dead in her tracks and Beca's breathing grows heavier.

"Stacie." Beca manages to get out before the two ran straight for each other and engulfed each other in a hug.

"You're alive. Oh my god." Stacie starts crying and Beca chuckles lightly. Stacie let's go before smacking Beca across the chest causing the shorter pilot to let out a loud 'ow'. "But you're an asshole! Leaving your girl here while she's pregnant, you totally could have just gone AWOL and came home, pretty sure they wouldn't notice. And also, how could you not tell me you volunteered?"

"I'm sorry." Beca rubs the back of her neck. "And I just found out about the baby, thank you very much. Look, Stacie... I didn't want you to follow me."

"How noble of you, Mitchell." Stacie says sarcastically. "You just found out? I may or may not have told Chloe against her will in the letter I sent." Stacie bites her lip at the confession.

Beca's eyes go wide, remembering the letter Stacie had sent, the one she never got to finish reading. She presses her lips together before looking up at her best friend. "I got it... I was reading it when the alarm sounded. I never finished reading it." Beca sighs, knowing that if she had read Stacie's letter all the way through, she probably would have been thinking more clearly, and fought harder to not get shot down.

Stacie nods knowingly before motioning for Chloe to come over there. Beca turns to watch as the redhead stands up and slowly walks towards the two. Aubrey takes it as a sign to join them and does the same.

"Well, now that you're here... Let's go celebrate your birthday!" Stacie exclaims, wrapping her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"I didn't even realize today was my birthday." Beca says softly. "I was just so ready to get back to you guys." She looks at Stacie and Aubrey before raising an eyebrow. "Also, when did this happen?"

"A few months ago, right before we got the news." Stacie shrugs.

Beca looks at Chloe who hasn't said anything, yet.

"Do you want to go?"

Chloe nods her head, but stays silent causing worry to wash through Beca.

"Okay, well... Let's go, then." Beca says. Stacie and Aubrey smile widely before turning around and leading the group away from the hospital.

Beca walks beside Chloe, wondering what was going through the redhead's head. She wanted so desperately to ask once more if they were okay, but didn't want to push Chloe into answering. Beca shoves her hands in her pockets, watching the ground.

"To answer your question," Chloe finally speaks up, "yes, I think we're okay."

 **A Few Days Laters…**

Chloe wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping for air as she sits up in the bed. She had a night terror, one of the many she had since Beca was considered dead by the U.S. Air Force. Sweat beads cover her forehead as she tries to even out her breathing. Chloe lets out a small cry, causing Beca to stir next to her.

She looks down at the pilot and sighs in relief, remembering that Beca was alive. She lightly taps Beca's shoulder, waking the brunette up.

"What is it, Chlo?" Beca asks, sleep lacing her voice.

"I had a dream you died." Chloe manages to get out.

"Hey," Beca says in a comforting voice, sitting up and rubbing Chloe's back. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know. But I've been having them for the last five months." Chloe confesses.

Beca presses a kiss in Chloe's messy hair. "I love you, Chloe. I'm not leaving. I promise." Chloe nods. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you for some time, now..."

"Okay." Chloe says as she finally catches her breath, leaning into Beca's hold.

"So, I know that things have been pretty shitty for you... And I..." Beca pauses, "I just want to reassure you that I'm never letting that happen again. I just... I love you, so much. And I know that this whole thing is sudden, and a bit unconventional. But I was... Ugh. What I'm trying to say is... Chloe, will you marry me?"

Chloe let's out a small laugh, causing Beca to furrow her brow in confusion. "You don't have to, I just... You know..." Beca stumbles over her words. "I've wanted to ask you since New York but it wasn't a good time to ask then and I know it's a weird time to ask now, and it's not your typical-"

Chloe cuts Beca off with a short kiss to her lips. "Stop rambling." Chloe says against Beca's lips. "Yes, Beca. I will marry you. I don't think I've wanted anything more in my life."

 **November 23, 1941**

Beca stood at the altar of a small church in her Air Force uniform, patiently waiting for Chloe. Stacie, Benji, and Jesse were standing next to her, while Chloe's side had Aubrey, Emily, and another nurse Jessica.

Beca couldn't believe she was about to be married, let alone had a kid on the way. Beca knew that Chloe's and her relationship was far from normal, but she wouldn't change it for the world. The two had been practically attached at the hip since Beca returned from England, aside from Chloe working and Beca training with Major Swanson. Beca hears the Wedding March starts playing and watches as the crowd stands up and faces the aisle.

Beca holds her breath, only letting it out when she spots Chloe walking down the aisle. Beca stares in awe as she takes in Chloe's features with every step she inches closer. As soon as she reaches the altar, the priest tells the audience to sit down and Beca faces Chloe, placing her hands in hers.

"We are here today to join this couple in Holy Matrimony. If anyone wishes to object to this bond, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The priest looks around before continuing. "It is to my knowledge that the couple has prepared their own vows..." Beca and Chloe nod. "Then we'll start with you, Lieutenant Mithell."

"Chloe, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were something I couldn't let go. I even made a fool of myself and broke my nose trying to get your attention." The audience laughs as does Beca. "I was shocked, to say the least, when you actually let it be known the feelings were reciprocated. We spent a year building everything we had, even if we spent most of it apart. And then, out of the blue, I dropped a bombshell on you; that I was leaving to go fight in the war. When I was shot down in England, you were the first and last thing that went through my mind. I thought of how you would take the news, I thought of how much I'd miss you and you'd miss me. It caused me to fight for my life, just to get back to you. Upon my return, it was like nothing ever changed. Well, one small fact did, and that was that I helped create a life within you. I love you, with every fiber of my being. And I'll continue loving you with every passing day. You are my entire world."

Chloe starts to tear up with happiness and hopes that she doesn't choke on her words when reciting her vows.

"Beca, it's been a rollercoaster being with you, I won't lie, but I would do it all over again, each time. From every first instance; the first kiss, the first time my eyes met yours, the first time we were truly apart, the first time... Well, you know... All of those firsts had led us up to this point, standing in front of each other with so much love and adoration. You've been my favorite part about life, and even when I thought I lost you, you beat the odds and came back to me, to us." Chloe gestures towards her stomach. "I'll love you for my entire life, Beca, and I'm so incredibly happy that I get to spend the rest of my life growing old with you." Chloe smiles at Beca as she hears everyone go "aww" at the end of their written vows.

The priest looks at Beca and continues the ceremony, "Rebeca Leigh Mitchell, do you vow to take Chloe Ann Beale as your lawfully wedded wife? To commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? To promise to love, honor, and trust her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Beca says with confidence.

The priest turns his attention to Chloe. "And do you, Chloe Ann Beale, vow to take Rebeca Leigh Mitchell as your lawfully wedded wife? To commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? To promise to love, honor, and trust her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Chloe smiles.

"Please present the rings," the priest announces as Chloe and Beca pull the other's rings. The priest continues and they exchange the rings.

Beca stares at Chloe, tears forming in her eyes as the priest says, "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Beca leans forwards and presses her lips against Chloe's, hearing the audience cheer and clap loudly behind them. Beca throws her arms around the redhead, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca mumbles against her skin.

"I love you, too, Beca." Chloe smiles before pressing a kiss to Beca's head. "I'll always love you."

* * *

 **Aww. So sweet. They're married. Originally I was going to add their child's birth to this chapter, before the bombing of Pearl Harbor, but then the kid would totally just be there while the island was getting bombed and I wasn't cool with that. So he's coming AFTER (which fits the timeline anyway). Next chapter is the start of the war, please be prepared. Aren't you glad I didn't really kill Beca?**


	6. Attack On Pearl Harbor

**Title:** Elevated  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : Lieutenant Beca Mitchell was one of the best fighter pilots in the US Air Force. Chloe Beale was a nurse for the Armed Forces. What happens when the two fall in love and Beca is shipped off to England to fly with the RAF? G!P Beca. Based on Pearl Harbor AU (see authors note).  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pearl Harbor or Pitch Perfect, nor do I take full credit for any of the similarities/dialogue used. **All mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I finally finished this chapter, BUT I'm keeping the temp hiatus note on this just because it's probably going to be awhile before I can update this particular story.

* * *

 _ **December 7, 1941**_

Beca and Stacie lay sleeping in a car that they commandeered after a fight broke out at the bar the night before. Beca stirs in her sleep as she hears the roar of engines and explosives being set off.

"Why the hell is the navy doing drills this early on a Sunday morning?" She groans as the noises get louder. She stretches her arms as she lifts herself up in the seat.

"GET DOWN!" A local photographer, James, screams as a hail of bullets come flying toward them, causing Stacie to jolt awake.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Beca yells at the photographer as Stacie turns the engine over, ready to haul ass away from there.

James grabs his camera and hops in the back, breathing heavily as turns the cameras towards the scene at Pearl Harbor. Planes were dropping torpedoes and the battleships were blowing up into millions of pieces. "I'm from the Navy Newsreel and I can tell you one thing. Them ain't navy planes!"

"Go, go, go!" Beca yells at Stacie. Stacie slams on the gas pedal and they start driving erratically towards the Air Force base.

"They look like Japs." Stacie comments as she weaves in and out of traffic, flooring the gas pedal.

"I didn't even know the Japs were sore at us!" James screams with a crack in his voice from the back of the car.

Beca holds on to the side of the car while watching the planes zoom overhead. "Stacie, just get me to a god damn airplane."

* * *

Chloe's sitting in the house when she hears explosions rupture from outside. The other nurses step outside to see what's going on when they notice a bunch of ships in flames and planes firing at the city.

"What in the world?" Emily says, jaw wide open in shock at how many planes were bombing the harbor. "There's so many of them."

"Everybody to the hospital!" Chloe screams loudly as they gather what they can and start their run towards the hospital.

Civilians who had been injured by the warfare were making the same journey to the hospital, and Chloe ran frantically, hoping to make it to the hospital before she got shot. Bullets were ricocheting off of the ground behind her and the nurses and she turns a sharp corner, grabbing Aubrey as they duck down behind a statue to avoid the bullets flying past them. They hear an explosion, and look over their hiding spot to see fire raising into the air. Chloe knew damn well that if they wanted to survive they had to continue running the 150 feet towards the hospital.

Chloe and Aubrey get up and make a dash for the hospital, seeing victims with charred skin and bleeding profusely run in with them. Chloe's heart breaks and her mind runs crazy, never seeing such chaos and madness in her life. The doctors are yelling orders at the nurses and Chloe's trying to clear her mind.

Chloe runs into the first ward, closest to the windows.

"Aubrey, get to the supplies. Grab everything you can!" Chloe yells over the sound of gunfire.

"Get them away from the window!" The doctor yells and Chloe exhales sharply, thinking quickly to find a solution.

"The mattresses! Use the mattresses to cover them!" Chloe demands as she and the doctor start cutting patients down, grabbing the hospital beds and leaning up against the wall with the patients. A sudden explosions bursts through the window and Chloe holds her breath.

* * *

The air raid alarm sounds at the Air Force base, waking up the sleeping pilots.

Benji, who was in the bathroom, looks out the window and starts stammering. He runs out, pulling his uniform on and stumbling over his words.

"Th- Th-..." Benji stutters while hyperventilating. "Th- The..."

"Spit it out, Benji." Another pilot, Amy, groans, annoyed.

"Th- the... The Japs are here!" Benji manages to get out as bullets come flying through the window, causing the pilots to jump out of their beds and hide.

"Everyone get to the armory!" Amy yells, hopping up from the ground and throwing her uniform on. The pilots make their way out of their bunks and into the armory. "Grab all the ammo you can!"

A beep comes in over their transmission radio and Major Swanson answers it.

"Jesse, this is Conrad!" Stacie screams. "I need you to get those planes fueled and loaded."

"What the fuck is this, Conrad? Target practice?"

"I think World War II just started." He hears Beca comment.

"Dear God. Go, go, go. Load those machine guns!" Swanson demands as he grabs a shotgun, running out onto the airway. Planes flew overhead and they make their way to the bunkers, loading their guns and firing at the planes.

A missile lands next to one of the bunkers and all of the pilots flee except for the gunman, Billy.

"Billy, get the fuck out of there!"

Billy sits in fear as he watches the propeller on the missile stop. He stands up, yelling, "It's a dud! It's a dud!"

Benji lets out a breath that he was holding in before the missile suddenly detonates right next to Billy, causing his body to become dismembered at the impact. Benji's eyes widen as he focuses his attention back to the planes flying overhead. He grabs the gun and starts firing wildly into the sky, shooting down a plane.

While the pilots are manning the bunkers and doing their best to shoot down the enemy planes, Major Swanson makes it to the hangar and checks the statuses on the few planes they had. Pearl Harbor was completely unprepared for an aerial attack and it showed, the 300 planes they had outside the hangar having been bombed. The base had four working planes and Jesse was worried that the attack was too much for them to come out victorious.

He hears tires screech and turns to be greeted with Beca and Stacie who were both sporting khaki jeans and Hawaiian print collared shirts. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Well, it's not like we had time to change before we were bombed." Stacie deadpans.

Jesse rolls his eyes, leading the two pilots into the hangar.

"This all you got, Swanson?" Beca questions in disbelief.

"We had four more, but that one's shit, that one won't take fuel, that one's missing a wing, and that one's out of ammo. These are the four functioning planes, Lieutenant." He quips back.

Beca shakes her head, running up to the ladder of the plane, motioning for Stacie to get in one of the planes. Amy gets in the third plane, and another pilot, Joey, gets in the fourth.

"All right, we're following you Red Leader." Stacie said to Beca in her headset. The roar of plane engines shakes the hangar as all four pilots start to pull out. Beca makes it down the runway, bullets flying towards her, but once the wheels lift up off the ground, she cheers loudly, closely followed by Stacie.

"Guys, hurry up and get off that runway!" Beca yells.

"My wings been shot. I'm grounded." Amy groans.

"Joey?"

"On my way, Bec-" Joey's transmission was cut off by a sudden explosion and Beca grits her teeth.

It was up to her and Stacie to fight off dozens of Japanese fighter pilots in two run down planes.

"All right, Stacie. Let's go get these sons of bitches."

* * *

The scene at the hospital is gruesome at best. Victims of the bombing coming in, no recognizable traits left to them. Chloe is making her rounds, providing morphine to those that were more likely to survive.

"Chloe, come here! Stat!" Aubrey screams and Chloe comes running over. "I don't know what to do." She cries as a patient lay shaking in her arm. He had a bullet wound in his throat and Chloe has to act fast.

"Get me morphine and some gauze!" She yells as she takes her index and middle fingers and plugs the wound, causing the blood spurting out of his neck to stop.

"Am I... Gonna die?" The man trembles.

"No, you're going to be okay." Chloe reassures, tears filling her eyes. Her wedding ring was covered in the patients' blood and her mind flashes to Beca. She hoped that in all of this chaos that her wife was still alive and not injured. "Come on, stay with me."

Aubrey runs back up and quickly hands the gauze to Chloe who replaces her fingers with it, putting pressure on it as the guy gasps for air, blood spitting up from his mouth.

"Chloe, there's too many victims. We need you to go outside and determine who can be saved and who we need in ICU, stat." The doctor says as he takes over for the redhead.

"I can't do that. I can't." Chloe starts crying, knowing that people's dates would be in her hands.

"Chloe, please. We can't save everyone." The doctor demands, somberly.

Chloe stands still for a moment before exhaling and nodding. She runs outside, grabbing lipstick from her pocket, letting Aubrey know what letters to write on their foreheads. She is instantly shocked at the scene outside of the hospital. Dead bodies lined the streets and the groans and cries of the victims was growing louder as she paced through the crowd.

She spots a victim who is shaking on the ground, but still alive enough to be saved. She writes a 'C' for critical on their forehead and keeps moving along. Chloe makes her way back to the fountain that she and Aubrey had hid behind and continues weeding through the sailors and civilians that filled the street. She sees Aubrey kneeling down over a body and screaming loudly.

"Emily! Emily, no! Come on, wake up. Emily, please." She hears Aubrey cry. Chloe's heart breaks as she grabs Aubrey's arm, knowing they had to detach themselves from Emily's death and keep moving.

"Aubrey, we need to go." Aubrey shakes her head as she sobs. "Aubrey, she's gone. We have to keep going." Chloe's eyes fill with tears as she's met with the lifeless face of Emily, char covering her skin. Chloe yanks Aubrey up off of the ground and they continue to make their rounds outside of the hospital.

* * *

"Swanson, you in the tower? Help us shoot down some of these planes," Beca says calmly into her radio.

"Yeah, we're almost there. Give us one minute," Major Swanson's voice floods through her headset.

"Start shooting those planes, we're bringing them around the bend now." Stacie chimes in.

Beca looks out of her cockpit to see Stacie hook a left turn around the building that the rest of the team was in. Beca follows suit and watches as the bullets hail past her and Stacie, hitting the Japanese fighters behind them. Two went down, but they still had six on their tail.

"Stacie, let's split them up." Beca sees a fork coming up and calculates the distance between the two paths to take and when they will ultimately meet up again.

"Okay, Beca. I'm going left, you go right." Stacie replies.

"Take them around the bend and then we're going to show these Japs how to play some good ol' Chicken. You ready?" Beca braces her control stick as she turns to the right.

"Just like back home. Let's do this."

"What are they doing?" Amy asks as the other pilots watch the two split up.

"They're doing what they do best," Major Swanson said, "doing things that they'd normally get kicked out of the Air Force for."

As the pathways that Beca and Stacie created are coming closer together, Beca looks behind her to see three planes following her, assuming the other three are following Stacie. She maneuvers with ease between the buildings, knowing that Stacie's plane would be coming into view soon.

Beca braces herself as she sees Stacie's plane turn from around the building, Beca's plane inching closer to hers.

"Go right, okay? Right." Beca repeats into the headset.

"Got it, Lieutenant."

When their planes are close enough together, Beca and Stacie yank their control sticks to the right, sending their planes flying past each other with mere feet between them. Beca can hear the sound of the other planes crashing loudly behind her and the cheering of all of the pilots in the lookout tower.

"Woo!" Stacie yells loudly into the headset as the pilots land their planes on the strip.

* * *

The attack on Pearl Harbor only lasted two hours, the Japanese retreating after realizing the Air Force and the Navy were fighting back at full force, despite losing a chunk of their officers. Thousands of lives were lost at sea, trapped within the sunken battleships.

Beca and Stacie had made their way to the hospital, seeing hundreds of patients flood the wings, bodies covered in white sheets being wheeled away to the crematorium.

"Holy shit." Stacie states with wide eyes as they make their way through the hall. The Air Force officers that survived without injury agreed to go donate blood for the victims of the bombing.

"Let's just hope our girls are alright." Beca mutters, grabbing Stacie's arm and leading them into a room. There was a bunch of people hooked up to IV's, the tubes leading into Coca-Cola bottles to dispense the blood. Beca looks around for any sign of Chloe or Aubrey, but is instead greeted by Jessica.

"Oh my god, Beca! Stacie! You're alive." Jessica says, her face lighting up at the sight of the rubble ridden pilots. "Let me get you hooked up and then I'll grab Chloe and Aubrey."

The pair nods in agreement, getting the IV inserted into their arms and sitting down as the blood flows into the bottles.

"Thank god, they're alive." Stacie breathes out, having seen plenty of doctors and nurses who hadn't survived the bombing.

"I just hope-" Beca's cut off by the sound of Aubrey's shoes rushing against the floor.

"Oh my god, Stacie! You're alive. Oh god." Aubrey sobs as she hugs her girlfriend. "I was so worried about you."

Beca's looking around for Chloe, but she's nowhere to be seen. She clears her throat, grabbing Aubrey's attention.

"Where's my wife, Posen?"

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.**


End file.
